Boss Indigo
by Cindilta
Summary: FIC PERTAMA SAYA! Sasuke Mendapat Bodygard baru,yang lebih "gimana gitu" Dari sebelumnya ,Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?


Boss INDIGO

x

x

x

By Cindilta Chan

Naruto

Pair : Sasuke U x Hinata H, Adventure & Humor

Rate : T Romance x Parody

Mashashi K. Penulis Sahnya Naruto

Cindilta Chan Cuma MINJEM

X

Haiii Minaaa! INI FF pertama Cindilta-Chan Lhoo! Cin-Chan Harap kalian Suka walaupun Gak sebagus Kriya Kriya Para AUTHOR yang Senior..

Maaf…. TYPOOO BEUD!, OOC bahkan OOT

Tapi karena Cindilta Author pertama maka…

Maaa'aafkaaanlaaaahh….(nyanyi gaje)

X

X

Summary :

"""Sang Singa yang ditaklukan!""""

.

.

Sasuke Mengerjap ,ketika cahaya mentari menembus kelopak matanya ia merutuki orang yang membuka gorden jendelanya hingga membangunkan sang ( yang dia pikir) Singa yang beristirahat melepas lelah . Dengan malas ia membuka matanya ,samar samar ia melihat surai indigo menarik gorden biru dan membiarkan sinar mentari memasuki kamarnya . Gadis itu berbalik ,berjalan kearahnya dengan Onyx terkatub ia terduduk memandang gadis yang dengan bola Amytheistnya memandang Bungsu Uchiha dgn Dingin . Hendaknya membentak ,Melihat gadis didepanya kemudian si gadis akan gemetaran ketakutan dan menangis .

Tetapi, salah ia merasakan Aura yang pekat,Kelam ,Haus Darah,Dingin,Dan MENAKUTKAN oh ya plus KELEWAT MEMATIKAN .. memenuhi kamarnya , .sadar akan darimana aura itu ia memandang Sang Ameytheist itu dengan Ketakutan RALAT Merinding RALAT ragu… (UCHIHA somplak! Ralat terus capek nih!ups)

"Uchiha-Sama!"

Dia memanggilku uchiha sama?

"Aku adalah ,ASISTEN SEKALIGUS BODYGARD ANDA

..1jam

X

X

5.000.000 Hours Laters…

…

" APAAA!" hendaknya ia berterteriak dan memaki .dan mengusirnya tapi seperti yang kuceritakan di atas Aura yang sangat Kelewat itu menusuk jatung dan …

"Uchiha –Sama ! ini Hari Senin dan jangan anda sampai terlambat walau 1 detik Konoha Junior High School masuk jam 07:00 pagi !" dan bisa dipastikan kata kata itu sukses membuat sang UCHIHA ngibrit ke kamar mandi dengan lari maratonnya

'' ohya… Uchiha-Sama Saya akan menjaga anda 24 jam ..nonstop kecuali tidur dan mandi (jelas lah…) jadi saya akan bersekolah dengan anda sya tunggu 5 menit lagi !"

"AAApaaa!"

X

X

Dan inilah kehidupan sang uchiha.

Bosan,

didalam kelas dan katanya bakal ada 3 murid baru yangpertama sih dia sudah tau. Pasti si Bodygoardnya yang Cantik seksi dan Kejam plus sadis . Astaga …

Sasuke ngerenyit "Ada juga mahluk yang seperti itu…." Batinnya ,.Bel pertma tanda masuk berbunyi dan ia masih sangat megantuk salahkan sendiri itachi yang menantannya begadang . Tameee kau Itachii..

"Tsunade sensei!" wanita ber boobs besar itu menoleh …

"Mana muridnya?" Tanya sang Aquamarie, Tsunade mengerling malas ia tahu bahwa si pirang ini juga tau siapa si murid. Ia memang tau butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggunya kembali tapi sekarang ada 3 orang murid baru dan.

"Sensei..".

"mereka akan masuk jam ke 2 "Jawabnya kaget

Sejak Naruto menanyakan murid baru yang mengaku jadi bodygardnya ia mulai merinding disko tetpi sasuke berpikir , dengan aura yang seperti itu sanggup mengusir para Fansnya mungkin? Berarti ini adalah berkah yang tak ternilai ya Kan?

Pikiranya melayang pada percakapan ia dan Tousan tadi malam ..

Sasuke menautkan jarinya memangku dagunya,ia sangat bosan dengan pertemuan seluruh keluarga tepat jam 12 malam ,

"Sasuke …'

,"Ha'I Tou-san?" .

…

"Jangan buat klan uchiha malu? "

"Clan Uchiha ada di tanganmu…?''

Dan tnda Tanya besar menggantung dipikiran sasuke . tentang semua ocehan sang ayah yang menurutnya aneh ,pikiranya melayang bak udara AC

Memang Clan uchiha Mengantunggantungkan diri di tali tambang?

Kok multitafsir begitu seeh…? Apa jangan jangan….entahlah..

/

.

Sasuke tampak bosan . Walaupun dari tadi ia Diteriaki para junior di Uchiwa Gakuen dan sekolah lain yang kebetulan mengadakan kunjungan. Ia memandang keluar.. sepertinya menyenangkan bila bermain bola, Basket diluar.. darpada belajar pelajaran yang dia sudah pasti bisa.. uuh..

"Yosshh… Semua .. Kenalkan diri kalian!" Minato Sensei tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya,salah tingkah..

.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga ..Sa..salam kenal…." gadis indigo yang berdiri ditengah mengenalkan diri ,Matanya yang seputih air menatap seluruh kelas lalu tersenyum ,manis…

"aku Kakashi Hatake ..Yoshh.. salam kenal…"Yang satunya menggandeng tangan si gadis dan memperkenalkan diri , memakai masker namun kemudian membukanya, SONTAK seluruh Siswi berteriak Lantang and HISTERIS.

" Neji Hyuuga.. Mohon bantuanya…."Pertama melihat Minato sensei sudah Ber-Senyam senyum ria dan saat menyadaria ia memakai celana Minato sensei mulai bercemberut ria.

"Hyuuga Hinata .. kau bisa duduk dgn Hatake Kakashi.. disana.. Dan Kau Hyuuga Ne-Neji? Uhuk-Uhuk… Kau bisa Duduk dengan Tetsuya Lee.." Hinata dan Kakashi duduk didepan Sasuke, pas betul –pikir Sasuke ,Minato memberi perintah walaupun saat Menyebut Nama Hyuuga Neji ada Sesuatu yang menyesakkan di Hatinya.

:

:

Jam jam membosankan sudah berlalu istirahat pun datang . Begitupa Sasuke yang sebenarnya Sumpek padahal ia sudah Duduk dengan Sakura Haruno yang (katanya) merupakan Primadona Sekolah.

Ia Sangat Sumpek melihat tingkah laku Hinata Hyuuga yang duduk dengan Si Masker . Berhimpitan (yng nge-himpit dan membuat Hinata makin kepojok ya Sebenarnya kakashi siih) ,Kemudian kakashi yang keluar karena dipanggil Neji ,Kini tinggal Hinata sendirian yang Tampak sibuk memakan bento.

"Hinata Hyuuga yaa.. !" … sapa iris aquamarine secara brisik

"Naruto-kun" … , "Rona di pipinya sangat meraaah sekali , Tiba tiba Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil yang hamper gosong karena malu…

"AKU MERINDUKANMU…! LALU KAU DATANG SAAT AKU SUDAH SMA!" bisiknya ,membuat HInata terkekeh pelan

"Lalu perkenalkan Ini sakura-Chaaaan! Itttaaaiiii!"

Sakura yang Soft pink dengan Pergerakan yng juga Soft menjotos Jidat Naruto ,mereka tampak akrab sekali !

.

-ugh… kau …dobe…. KAU MEMBURU MAUT!-batin pantat ayam..

"Aku Sakura Haruunoooo! Hinata Chan!" sakura meraih tangan sasuke yang tersimpan rapi di sakunnya. "Ini Sasuke UCHIHA!" Sakura menekankan Kata Uchiha . Sasuke Kaget dia namun cuma diam.

"Sa-Salam kenal Sakura Chan ,Naruto kun!,dan Uchiha san!"

Yang Lain Bersenyum merekah sedangkan Sasuke membisu.

"uchiha san? Ia memanggilku begitu?"

.

; Pelajaran ke 5 Tidak ada guru :

;

ScreeenShot buat minggu depan and gomen dikit baru prolog..

GOMEEEEEEEN….

Hening ..

((((''''))Bonus minggu depan bagi penggemar KakaHinaa!

/Sasuke melihat siapa? Oh yaa….. Kakashi bersender ke bahu Hinata mereka persis seperti orang pacaran lagian ngapain sih Hinata kesana ? "a'a Kakashi " dan Hinata menyuapi si maskener itu? GILAAA! Dan saat kakashi membuka maskernya ia meraih tengkuk Hinata dan mulai mencumbunya? Jashhhiiihhnnnn!OfTTHESHIIT!/

..

…

..

(/®.®)/ Thanks For Read Minna! I hope you like my FF /(®ᴗ®)/

RnR?

By Cindilta

Flame/Review/komentar selalu kuterima dgn senang hatii!


End file.
